projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Vashyron
Vashyron Intro Solo Begin Solo Finish Victory Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro *'Vashyron': I'm not into shooting enemies in the back. Akira: But sometimes getting behind your opponent is the key to victory. Pai: I don't think that's what he meant. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Vashyron': I think this old guy will take a break and let you youngsters handle this! Chris: I'm pretty sure I'm older than you, actually. Jill: No comment. Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro *'Vashyron': Looks like I have no choice but to whip out my big magnum here! Morrigan: Oh, and just what is it you're trying to show off, hee hee. Chun-Li: Don't go getting yourself arrested just before the battle, Vashyron. Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro *'Demitri': A mercenary from another world. Let's see what you can do. Vashyron: Just sit back and check out my skills in action. Dante: Heh, sounds like me. Let's get this party started. Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro *'Vashyron': This it! My big debut! Hsien-Ko: You heard him. How about taking his photo just to shut him up, Frank? Frank: I don't think I'll get many points for this, though... Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Vashyron': Having so many cute girls around really gets a guy excited! Erica: U-Um well, I like Ogami... Gemini: A-And I like Shinjiro... Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro *'Vashyron': Kaguya, I can see you're a girl who likes to put it out there. I know how it is. Kaguya: Um, I'm not sure I get what you mean... Haken: All the girls in Endless Frontier put it out there. Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro *'Ichiro': We're all going to make it out of this alive! Vashyron: Just make sure you don't die and leave your soldiers behind, Mr. Commander sir. Sakura: The same goes for your Vashyron. You've got people waiting for you too, right? Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Vashyron': Vashyron, make sure you keep an eye on Xiaoyu. Vashyron: Little Xiaoyu, eh? Why not? It looks like she's got a lot of potential. Xiaoyu: Just what type of potential are you talking about?! Kite & BlackRose Intro *'Vashyron': A character from a game in the real world? I wonder what you feel like. BlackRose: W-What are you doing?! I'll sue you if you don't stop. Kite: I wonder if this would really make a case in court...? Kogoro & Mii Intro *'Vashyron': It makes an old man sad to see such young girl in a skirt like that! Mii: Who cares what you think. How about you, Kogoro? Kogoro: I don't think this guy minds seeing a young girl in a skirt like that at all! KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro *'KOS-MOS': Enemy organism confirmed. Phase Transfer Cannon is on standby. T-elos: Heh heh, good idea... Phase Transfer Cannon, standby! Vashyron: Man, these two have some serious bunker busters! Kurt & Riela Intro *'Vashyron': I wish I could finish my work in a smarter fashion. Kurt: Yeah, we should try to do things as efficiently and effectively as possible. Riela: I don't think Vashyron was saying it that seriously. Victory *'Kurt': Riela, Imca, we won thanks to you two. Riela: N-Not at all. If it weren't for you Kurt, I... Imca: That's right. I... didn't do it for you. Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Vashyron': I think I'm going to need an extra hazard bonus for this. Reiji: Just pay him the usual, Xiaomu. Xiaomu: Okay, a brutality bonus it is! Ryu & Ken Masters Intro *'Ryu': So you're a former soldier? You still shouldn't rely on guns so much. Ken: Yeah, you should at least be able to launch a sonic boom from your hands. Vashyron: What the hell type of soldier can do that? Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro *'Vashyrona': It's Alisa, the best companion at my date club! Alisa: ...Now that's just way to creepy. Soma: I can't stand guys like this. Let's get moving Alisa. Toma & Cyrille Intro *'Vashyron': Don't slack off! It's time to hit this guy full-on! Toma: Somebody's ready to rumble. You hear that Cyrille, we've got to go full-on! Cyrille: You just worry about yourself, Toma. X & Zero Intro *'Vashyron': Working side by side is the foundation upon which trust is built. Zero: If you can't do that you're just in the way. Let's go, X. X': I understand what I need to do, Zero. Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro *'Vashyron: So your guild and the PMF are working together now, eh? Estelle: How nice! A team-up between fellow fix-it-alls! Yuri: Don't go around calling us fix-it-alls. The other guilds will get mad. Zephyr & Leanne Intro *'Zephyr': You ready Vashyron? How about you Leanne? Leanne: I'm ready! You two have given me bravery and courage! Vashyron: Alright, then it's time for our little bullet ballet to begin!